1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique where a right-eye image and a left-eye image are displayed so that parallax is imparted alternately such that an observer perceives a stereoscopic effect.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic method of a frame sequential scheme where a right-eye image and a left-eye image are alternately displayed in a time divisional manner has been proposed from the past. For example, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436 uses a plurality of pixels which include liquid crystal elements, and as shown in FIG. 10, the right-eye image and left-eye image are alternately displayed in each display period P. Each of the display periods P is segmented into a unit period U1 and a unit period U2.
A display image is updated to the right-eye image from the left-eye image in the unit period U1 in the display period P of the right-eye image and the right-eye image is displayed in the immediately following unit period U2, and a display image is updated to the left-eye image from the right-eye image in the unit period U1 in the display period P of the left-eye image and the left-eye image is displayed in the immediately following unit period U2. In the unit period U1 and the unit period U2 of each of the display periods P, an applied voltage is set to reverse polarity with regard to the liquid crystal element. In the unit period U1 of each of the display periods P, both a right-eye shutter and a left-eye shutter are controlled to be in a closed state. Accordingly, mixture of the right-eye image and the left-eye image (referred to below as “crosstalk”) is not perceived by the observer.
However, on the basis of the technique in JP-A-2009-25436, since each of the pixels is sequentially selected on each line and is driven at a specified gradient in each of the unit period U1 and the unit period U2, the length of time of the unit period U1, where both the right-eye shutter and the left-eye shutter are maintained in the closed state, is long. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently secure the brightness of a display image.